SWRP Wiki
Welcome to Star Wars The New Chapter. (This roleplay is lead by ScorpionShiariRyu and is not affiliated with Expirvat's roleplay in any way.) SWRP is dedicated to its member reviving an above average story experience. Your RPC may die or grow to be more powerful than any one army itself. All your decisions are up to you and you alone. The only question is, will you survive? The republic and Sith have been fighting for a millennia their forces waged their wars and their needs for weapons, soldiers, and equipment grew with each standing month. The New Mandalorians had taken Mandalore for their own using their pacifist ideal to change the planets economy and infrastructure. Their warriors banished to Concordia for staying true to their ancestral ways. However the Sith had intentions on perverting the Mandalorians. In under two months the entirety of the Mandalorian system was occupied and held by the ruthless soldiers of the Sith empire. They remained for twenty years ravaging the Mandalorians abusing them for their beskar and their few remaining warriors. Soon the republic liberated the Mandalorians from sith rule but instead of being welcomed as saviors they were hated as occupiers. The republic soon left Mandalore to kill itself due to riots, crime rates, and the belief that the Mandalorians were now nothing more than savages. Fast forward ten years the Sith and Republic are once again at each others throat but there is a new empire rising in the outer rim. The Mandalorians that the republic deemed would die were now stronger than ever. After the republic left a Mandalorian warrior known as Larus Calridian Fett began to rally his people under his banner with the help of his brother A'den. Their father Eria was killed during the sith occupation leaving A'den and Larus to search the entire galaxy for their uncle and Fathers armor. After acquiring both sets of Mandalorian armor Larus started a civil war which changed the course of Mandalore forever. He waged the war against the New mandalorian pacifists and then rebellious Death watch reincarnate. Larus fought hard and this was evident by the loss of his left leg and right arm however he persisted against his enemies eventually uniting them under the Mandalorian banner. The Mandalorian civil war lasted only three years with the SIth and Republic gearing up for their war Larus went underway to gain alliances in Kamino ordering a faucet of clones to bulk the Mandalorian ranks. With this Larus sent his recruiters to every planet in the system gathering thousands of recruits to join the Mandalorian empire. What started as only four million spiked to nearly seven. Larus was standing atop one of the strongest empires in the galaxy and used his influence and men to capture the entirety of the outer rim promising protection against the Sith and Republic war soon to come, and come it has. Will you be apart of the growing Mandalorian empire fighting for honor and your brothers? Or perhaps you will be apart of the Republic fighting to rid the galaxy of the sith menace and working for democracy. Or will you be the Sith looking to regain your once powerful holdings in the galaxy? The choice is yours and may the force be with you. Boundaries While the force can have large impacts on the roleplay as well as be able to achieve many things, there are boundaries which characters cannot overcome. We want to have a fair community and not a place riddle with individuals whom can pull an entire flet down from outer-space, or blow up a ship's reactor from several kilometers away. While the force can do many miraculous things, we have to learn to limit ourselves as we at the same time, improve and become stronger. Category:Browse